


The Eyes of a Witch and a Machine

by ironbiohazard03



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, F/M, Goodwitch, Ironwitch, Ironwood - Freeform, RWBY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironbiohazard03/pseuds/ironbiohazard03
Summary: James and Glynda see a future ahead of them, whether it may be bleak or prosperous, but what they may not be able to lies underneath skin.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/James Ironwood
Kudos: 4





	The Eyes of a Witch and a Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This is once again one of my fanfictions that I am posting onto here! So these are the notes ripped right from it, context this was back in 2016 and I just recently took part of a BigBang challenge for FullMetal Alchemist so feel free to check out Parallels of Desire out there on my Fanfiction account under the same name:
> 
> Hey everyone! Here's my first ever RWBY fanfic! I know it feels weird for me to post another fanfic after my FMA that I posted, but I honestly have missed posting new stories and updating on a regular basis. When you work a job and try to keep up a social life, it can be hard to keep on writing but even a word a day is progress.
> 
> In this fanfic, I want to show my love for Glynda Goodwitch and James Ironwood because there's so much chemistry in the show but yet it seems that there's not enough fanart to showcase it. Well, here's my interpretation with the two.
> 
> Please enjoy.

If a kingdom is supposed to be protector by their protectors, who’s truly worthy of that cause? A man or woman easily fill in that role, however having that determination and perseverance is what makes the difference and only a small few feel that way.

//

General James Ironwood stood proud in front of his soldiers in Atlas. He knew he could command an army to protect the citizens regardless whichever kingdom he was in. However, he constantly felt that looming fear of the Grimm, especially in Vale. Vale would be the perfect hub for the Grimm to fester and destroy everything within sight. James saw how he wanted to have his army deployed in Vale, but Ozpin insisted on keeping everyone at a peaceful place. The proverbial trojan horse was put at hold.

_What does Ozpin plan to do and when can he finally start revealing the truth to Vale_ _’_ _s citizens? A professor teaches their students to be willing with their words, but it seems a confrontation is necessary in these endeavors._

It was only a good couple of hours before the yearly dance was about to take place. Normally, he’d be the kind of man to stay at home and watch over Penny, but she insisted otherwise. He doesn’t get the chance to go out as any _normal_ person should.

“Come on Dad, if you sit around you’re gonna make me feel sad that other people out there are happy. I want to see you dance.” her chipper, positive tone shone through.

“Penny, how can I enjoy something when I know Vale is on the verge of being taken over by the Grimm?” For the past couple of days James was unable to sleep like he normally could. The stress lines on his face not only showed his age, but how truly stressed he was feeling.

She tilted her head to the side, trying to find an answer a human would respond to for an event like this. “Well, if I had to think, I know when Ruby has to deal with something bad like this you kinda need to set it aside.”

He raised an eyebrow, Penny never had the confidence to talk like that. “Oh?”

“If you just focus on the bad stuff in life, you can’t really enjoy yourself and you’ll constantly feel sad. I know emotions can be a hard thing for someone like myself to understand, but I’m pretty sure how Ruby and the others would feel.”

A silver flask opened, a few sips of his alcoholic beverage of choice coated his throat. The last time he was ever at a dance of this kind was _ages_ ago, not even as a child did he get the luxury to attend nice events. The military lifestyle while may have allowed him to travel, but James never really took advantage of recreational activities.

Penny’s small hands tugged at the bottom of James’s coat. “Come on Dad. Please? Will you at least consider?”

A few days ago, a new dress was purchased for Penny by her inventor for special occasions. A pretty shade of green to match her lively personality and at the perfect length for her. On the other hand, for James most of his attire was military clothing. He never really thought a tuxedo would be necessary in his career. A sigh left the older man with a small smile.

“Penny, maybe you can teach an old man like me new tricks.”

Just as James went to go fix himself something from his kitchen, a knock at the door was heard. Penny’s eyes widened in joy. “Maybe it’s a kid who’s trying to sell cookies door to door. It would be so cute, but I might be a bit too old for it.”

James jokingly scoffed at it, however, it wasn’t a cute, adorable kid in front of the door. Glynda’s feet tapped impatiently, her arms crossed together in a serious fashion. “James, I told you to meet me at Ozpin’s office. I had a feeling you would _try_ to be punctual.”

Amidst to James’s horror, his scroll was right by where his flask was. “Oh gosh, Glynda. I’m so sorry, I totally forgot about it. With everything that’s going on, I just haven’t been able to think straight for a couple of days.”

Even though Glynda to some people might appear witch-like with her scowl, there was a smile. “You take everything way too seriously. The dance is in a few hours and I think you would benefit greatly from it. When was the last time you were at a dance?”

He realized that she was right, fretting every night about the Grimm and who would be the next maiden wasn’t helping him whatsoever.

Penny attempted to offer a suggestion to the two. “Dad, why don’t you and Miss Goodwitch go take care of your things. I’ll call Ciel to have her watch over me just in case. What do you think?” her always brimming, chipper voice illuminated the room.

Glynda definitely nodded in agreement to that, she just wanted to see the old man smile again.

With a quick pat on Penny’s shoulder, James went to grab his scroll and flask. “Alright, since I know you want to be more responsible I think that is an excellent plan. I shouldn’t be out too late, I’ll probably be home before you. Go out there and have fun, but make sure you’re within Ciel’s sight.”

Her bright, green eyes beamed with happiness. “Dad, I’ll make sure that I return safely.”

Glynda found the whole thing to be adorable. She cracked up a little and took James by the hand. “If you’re gonna walk with me, you might as well be my escort. But, I’ve gotta let Ozpin know first about what we’re doing.” With a quick call, Glynda informed Ozpin about their whereabouts and plans for the evening.

For a moment, James wasn’t sure how he should hold her hand. _Under, over? Gosh, I haven_ _’_ _t done something like this since when I was a youth._ In actuality, he felt embarrassed since normally he’d be the one to initiate something like that. “Um, Glynda,” a pause in his voice as he scratched the back of his head.

Penny decided to be slightly nosey and peeped her head just right behind the door. _Oh man, is my daddy looking at a possible long-term companion?_

“Yes James?” she retorted with a bit of a sarcasm and snark to the side.

He tightened his grip around Glynda’s tiny hand, finally knew how to hold it right. “Wouldn’t you say this evening’s lovely? A woman like you shouldn’t have to walk alone. I think it’s best to enjoy these sort of things in company.” His throat feeling heavy, adjusted his collar a bit.

The streets of Vale were lively since many of the folks knew about the dance that was going to take place at the academy. Shops and stores broadcasted their sales, they knew what the students would be looking for.

However, for James and Glynda they wanted to do things a little bit differently. “I know we’re supposed to meet Ozpin before the dance, but since you haven’t been to Vale in a long time, thought I would treat you to something nice. Qrow’s out a bar probably and looks like Ozpin had his own plans actually.”

Lanterns and street poles lit up at just the right moment; an orange, warm glow that had a calming affect on everyone. James wasn’t sure how hard he should be holding her hand, fabric rubbing against her porcelain skin. However, Glynda didn’t seemed to be bothered by his cute attempt. “So James, how does it feel to actually walk around without having soldiers escorting you?” she asked coyly, her head tilted to the side.

“Well, it does feel nice once in a while to relax, but I still have to worry—” Just as he was about to mention about the Grimm, Glynda tightened her grip and punched him in the shoulder.

“Could you for once just _enjoy_ what’s around rather than worry what’s out there? You’re here in Vale, where so many people feel content and happy with the company that’s around each other.” her words were filled frustration and anger; she just wanted him to enjoy himself.

James felt stupid; somehow everything wounded back to the threat about the Grimm and war. He shook his head in disbelief, sighing. “I’m sorry; I worry so much about everything and it’s my job to protect everyone around me.” His hands tightened and clenched; all he wanted to do was take a deep breath, he was too stressed to even do that. He was trained at a very young age to fight no matter what, even if his body was starting to break down. After a battle there would be something to repair him, he laid his trust in what his own two hands could do.

Glynda shook her head, a bit of laughter escaped from her. “You’re such a military man James. You just need to learn how to relax and just be any other man. I’m not asking you to change yourself completely, just try okay?” she tried to comfort him, her tone filled with a little bit of optimism.

For a couple of seconds, James truly thought about her sentence. His concerns and worries didn’t help whatsoever. Whatever was out there in Vale, even in Atlas, was out of his hands and he needed to worry what was in front of him. “It’s just hard to shake something like this out of me, but I’ll try.”

The two were able to reconcile and moved onwards with their unique evening. Neither of them could decide on a restaurant, but kept on walking with smiles on their faces.

“So Glynda-“ James still struggled to get his sentences together without looking embarrassed in front of her. Even back in their youth, James wasn’t witty in the romance department.

“Yes James?” her chipper tone waited for a response from him.

“When you joined Beacon Academy all those years ago, what made you become a huntress? I know you’ve always wanted to help children, that’s why I thought you wanted to become a teacher. What made you change your mind?”

For a moment, Glynda had a hard time responding to a personal question. She’s always been known by her pupils for her usual stern demeanor, but she was left speechless. “Look, I can explain this better to you when we sit down.” Her green eyes showed distress, she ran of her hands through her hair trying to gather her thoughts together. Something about it didn’t feel right to her, almost like something from a previous memory. _Why am I all of a sudden feeling like a fool? I know James hasn_ _’_ _t always been pleasant when it comes to women, but I_ _’_ _m thinking way too much about this._

Both of them just wanted to at least carry their feet until they found a decent place to eat at. Neon lights and signs finally guided them to a quaint looking kind of place.

“James, you can’t be serious? Here?”

The steam and the aroma of the place was intoxicating; however, given their attire, not the ideal location for their first dinner date in a long time.

An older gentleman, with slightly compromised vision and hearing, tried his best to help the customers.

“What kind of ramen are you youngsters wanting today?”

James chuckled and Glynda did too, both of them weren’t in the mood to keep on wandering; their stomachs said otherwise.

“Well, Glynda, I heard that a lot of the students and teachers said that they particularly liked the food here. I’ve never tried Vale delicacies like this.”

“This isn’t a delicacy just for Vale, there’s probably a whole bunch of other ramen shops out there. Qrow can tell us where the good ones are.”

Suddenly, a tap from a silver ladle finally broke them out of their conversation. She covered her mouth with her hand in embarrassment. “Oh, I’m so sorry sir. I think I’ll have the soy sauce ramen with a couple of extra fish cakes and bamboo shoots.”

_Wow, sounds like she_ _’_ _s been here a bit. That_ _’_ _s what I get for being so predictable, oh well._

The menu in front of James was a bit staggering, all sorts of combinations were accompanied by photos. “Um, I think I’ll go for the spicy chicken ramen with a couple of extra bamboo shoots.”

“Ah,” her tone a bit cheeky, a small smirk could be seen. “I didn’t think a big boy like you could handle anything spicy.”

“Well, you’d be surprised that most of my favorite food is spicy. Actually, I prefer salty and spicy over sweet most of the time.”

Aromas and spices permeated from the stand, the two of them were able to sit down and enjoy a lovely meal. A couple of students noticed the two and giggled in the background. James wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not, but what was good was seeing freshly made ramen.

An orange broth was decorated nicely with chicken and vegetables while Glynda’s bowl looked absolutely exquisite. Piping steam from the bowls did have an unusual, calming effect on the two. Both of them were used to feeling on edge, but now they could set those stressful feelings aside.

However, James wanted to eat it as authentically as he could with chopsticks and struggled how to hold one of the sticks. Glynda laughed and tried to imitate the motion and hold for them. “Have you never tried sushi James? I thought that might be something even people from Atlas would enjoy once in awhile.”

He wasn’t going to let two little sticks get in his way, so he tried to reposition them. “Well, while we do an excellent supply of fish, I’m not that much of a fish person. Rather, raw fish to be more exact.” Still, to no avail, he couldn’t even get a few noodles on his chopsticks.

Glynda wanted to teach him how to use them properly, he was holding them towards the bottom rather at the top. “Here, try to hold one of them like you’re holding a pencil and the second stick is your guide.” Delicate hands laid on top of his gloved hand, guiding the wooden sticks and her gaze suddenly was right onto his eyes. Dark, blue eyes filled with compassion and worry crossed with bright, green eyes of tenderness and care. Not too many people knew about their previous past back when the two were at an academy. Glynda rarely felt truly cared for, but James was the one who did.

Although, as much as Glynda wanted to feel this comfortable, it was too close to home for her. Her eyes wavered, she just wanted to eat her food. At that point, she felt like any other words might’ve made the awkwardness more apparent. A couple mouthfuls of noodles did settle her down a little; however, James had the same emotion on his face the entire time even though she thought it would make him have a reaction to the food. Manicured nails tapped against the wooden stand impatiently, but she realized how much of a fool she’s making herself in the process.

“I’m sorry James,” a heavy feeling coated her throat, she tried all she could to suppress her emotions.

“Sorry about what Glynda? Please, tell me; I can only do so much if you don’t tell me what’s going on.” He wanted his words to have some sort of comforting feeling; he didn’t want them to feel like they had no support. All of Glynda’s life was around that support she desired the most, like any other person should have. Except, the stories of her parents abandoning her as a child and she had to teach herself everything that has kept her alive to the current moment.

“All my life, as a teacher, I’ve had to do everything myself. My parents, well, they cared about stuff beyond their own daughter. Whenever I asked for anything, not even materialistic things, they left me wanting more. I guess, I’ve never had that satisfaction and even when there are moments it seems like there’s satisfaction, it feels like a farce. Why lead me on to believe this when someone wants their own gain in the end?”

“Glynda, not everyone is like that. I know, it makes me sound like a walking contradiction; I’ve used my army when I needed to take control and lead people on to believe that something’s worth saving. I truly believe that trying is the best thing a person can do.”

She dropped her chopsticks, anger was seen in her eyes. “Then, why don’t you stop trying to fix everything? The army here in Vale is the last thing we need. I just want to deal with everything as it happens.”

“But Glynda, you can’t just overlook what the future could be. I know it’s hard to predict the future, but we take what can in the moment and also look ahead. How would we be able to participate the enemy’s move if they didn’t show us anything?”

More anger built up in her core, but other emotions started to bombard her. Everything in her life that brought some kind of anguish was finally brought to the table. “God damn it! Why?!” Many of the students of Beacon Academy saw her as the calm, collective teacher; however, tonight she was incredibly emotional and James wanted to be the rational one.

With a delicate motion, James turned her head with his gloved hand. He looked at her with such concern in his eyes and the only thing he saw was someone longing for tangible comfort. “Look, I know you can put things back together with your semblance, but for tonight let me be the one to make you feel whole. I understand that I cannot turn back the clock whatsoever on what has happened in the past, for both of us even. I’m not the kind of man to make false promises, but I promise that I will be that support for you. I never want you to feel alone or that no one cares. You are Glynda Goodwitch; the kindest, gentled hearted woman I have ever met and nothing from your past is going to stop you.”

She rested her hand right against his defined jawline, a couple of tears escaped and trailed down her pale face. “I, I,” she was unable to speak a few words, her throat coated in a mixture sadness and relief.

Nothing else was needed to be said, lips touched one another. Tears strolled down, Glynda was in complete shock. It was an odd sensation for her, she never imagined just how soft James’s lips were. After a couple of moments, James let go of her head. He was happy to see her relaxed, letting out all of those pent up emotions. The owner of the ramen stand was happy to see two, vibrant customers expressing themselves in love.

Both James and Glynda felt like this was needed, however their stomachs said otherwise. They chuckled and presumed their meal. Once in awhile, when either wanted to talk with their mouths full, it just made them laugh more. James wasn’t so much of a class clown in his youth, but he always tried to get someone to laugh. The owner came around with a bill and James was the first one to grab the bill. “I never make my date pay for their meal.”

“Don’t treat me like I’m so sort of charity case. I _can_ afford to pay for my own meals.” she responded sarcastically and slyly. However, she felt a buzz from her scroll. “Oh no, what time is it?”

In white letters it read 8:30 PM. “Shoot, we should get going now. The dance is about to start in about half an hour and I promised one of the students to help with the opening ceremony. She’s looking for something big and explosive.”

“Are you talking about the blonde student with the Ember C9elicas?”

She was a bit amazed by James’s knowledge. “I thought maybe you were just a pistol guy with the weapon you have.”

“I always love to know what kind of weapons students anywhere and everywhere are using. Now a gauntlet, not sure if that works for me but clear she can channel her semblance into them.”

With a couple of dollars left behind for the tip, the two started making their way back as quickly as possible. More students were starting to arrive to the dance all dolled up with their dates for the night.

Jaune and Pyrrha were right by the entrance looking out to the horizon by the school while Ren and Nora were sitting down and waiting till the doors opened. All four of them were a bit shocked to see their teacher with the headmaster of Atlas. As per her usual, Nora wanted to be a little nosy about their business. “So, Professor Goodwitch, have you and General Ironwood done anything we shouldn’t hear about?”

Ren was embarrassed, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Nora, just leave the two alone.” With a quick grab, he pulled Nora away while she giggled.

James shook his head and Glynda proceeded into the ballroom. Ribbons and table cloths were elegantly arranged, Weiss and Yang were still having some last minute arguments about one kind of flower over the other one. “So, Ms. Xiao Long, what was it you needed me for exactly? I’m always willing to help a student, but you made it sound vague what I need to do specifically.”

Even though Yang look delicate in where white, sleeveless dress, off to the side were her famed weapons. “I want to launch a couple of shots at you and then you can redirect them into the academy’s logo.”

With a smirk, Glynda was more than willing to oblige. “This something up my alley, although I do hope that I won’t have to clean a mess like last time?”

Yang sighed in embarrassment, tussling her golden locks to the side. “Weiss, you think it’s time?”

The ice queen smirked at the bombastic, fiery blonde. “Sure, just be careful where you aim those things.”

Glynda stood in front of the ice sculpture and as the students walked into the main doorway to the dance floor, Yang fired a couple of shots. Loud and whirring shots passed right by the teacher’s head, with a quick flick of her wrist magical forcefields surrounded each bullet. She moved her arms in a graceful matter alongside her riding crop whip, each shot left a beautiful trail of ash.

Nora’s eyes beamed widely and Ruby was excited to see the sight as well. Ruby and the others were off to the side awing in amazement.

Many of the shots circled around the students, the paths of each bullet came back to encircle the fountain. The paths started to intertwine with one another and made the shape of ivy; the remaining bullets collided against one another with two axes faced one another.

All of the students roared and cheered in excitement, to see their school’s logo showcased in such a showy fashion was too cool to witness. Ashes scattered across the ballroom, even Ozpin was impressed by the spectacle. He quickly slammed his staff into the ground. “Students of Beacon Academy, while it is important that you study and carve your path into becoming hunters and huntresses; it is also very important that you are allowed an evening of rest, fights can wear down any hunter or huntress. Due to Ms. Xiao Long’s and Ms. Schnee’s contributions, we wouldn’t be able to have a dance like this. To all of the students, international students, and professors, we dance until we can dance no more. Through some caution to the wind, enjoy yourself.”

Nora quickly nudged Ren in the head, Neptune was off to the side chatting with Sun, and Ruby was struggling with her new heels. Many of the students smiled and giggled at Ozpin’s speech, but the music took control of the dance floor. Students were dressed up in the most elegant of dresses and flattering suits, they took their partner to the dance floor. Dozens of feet gracefully waltzed across the floor, a classical tone for the first song of the evening. Each student had their partner on the dance floor, elegantly floating across the hardwood floor.

Everyone on the dance floor smiled and laughed throughout the entire evening. A few students had some unfortunate food spilling accidents while Ruby and Jaune were a little more off to the side of the dance floor.

The two were parked right by the punch bowl, while Ren and Nora were dancing together gracefully.

“Who knew Nora could dance like that? With the kind of weapon she has I’m a bit surprised how she can move.” Ruby remarked about, she could barely take a couple of steps in her high heels.

“Well, I know Ren was a big teacher in that part. He may not look it, but he does enjoy ballroom dancing when he gets the moment to.”

A small snicker left Ruby’s mouth, but she thought it was darling. “That is cute.”

Suddenly, across the dance floor, she saw Glynda being offered a dance by James.

Glynda was a little more content sitting off to the side seeing the students have fun because they deserved it the most. A white glove shot across her face.

“Sorry about earlier Glynda, Ozpin and Peter wanted to ask me a few things and you know once Bartholomew gets started he can’t stop.”

Usually once Oobleck get’s on a tangent about _anything,_ it takes a little more effort to switch topics. “Trust me James, _most_ conversations with that man can be exhausting. It’s hard to keep up with him at times.” A sigh left her feeling tired just thinking about the matter, however she saw a glint in his eyes. “It would be rude of me to say no to a man like you who offers his hand like that.”

“Now then, are you trying to be poetic?” the black-haired man answered coyly. He chuckled a little bit, but was happy to see Glynda take his hand to the dance floor. The two waltzed in harmony with one another and the other students were excited to see two professors dance. A couple of Atlas and Beacon students oohed and awed.

Off to the side a snap could be heard from Yang. “Drop the ball guys.”

A shiny metallic disco ball graced down from the ceiling; the rays just hit it in the right ways causing a special illumination in the ballroom. Both James and Glynda were shocked, especially Glynda. She looked at Yang and the other students with smiles on their faces. Even Penny was excited to see her father dancing, she quickly waved to him.

James and Glynda stared at right one another, their eyes shining from the rays of the disco ball. Both of them could feel a warmth right by their hearts; their gaze showed what they were feeling for one another, compassion and care. Feet glided over the dance floor, Glynda’s cape flaring out at the right moments as James spun her around. They moved in tandem with one another, but with a quick flick of his wrist he gentled dipped her into his arm.

This caused many of the students to roar in cheer and excitement. Nora was definitely _the_ most excited of the bunch. “Oh my God, Ren! Look! This is magic happening here!” Her voice was filled with such enthusiasm and joy.

The other students wanted to join in on the excitement; they all flocked in wanting to dance with their partners to some classical music. Elegant notes carried throughout the evening, students and the other teachers truly enjoyed themselves.

However, a sudden scratch from the DJ switched things over; this was the cue for James and Glynda to evacuate the dance floor and let the younger students dance to their favorite kind of beat. Heavy electronic beats mixed with female vocals took over.

Both of the adults laughed in pure enjoyment and looked at each other with true happiness. James was able to let go of the stress around him and Glynda was able to let go of her facade.

/

Yet, even though the dance went with a bit of hitch from Ruby’s encounter with Cinder, everyone tried their best to be ready for the future fights ahead. Glynda wanted to teach her students to the best of her ability and James wanted his soldiers, as well as students, to ready at the drop of a hat.

General Ironwood was always referred to by his colleagues as a machine ready to strike at a moments notice. Glynda Goodwitch may be able to cast powers similar to a witch, but she was truly goodhearted. Both of them were able to see each other with clear eyes; they saw bits and pieces of themselves, the people who they really want to be.

**Author's Note:**

> That had some feels and I seriously loved writing that. In a way, James and Glynda have that chemistry and dynamic that of Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye as well as Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.
> 
> I know what you're all thinking, why would I mention Qrow if he doesn't show up until volume 3 and the dance is in volume 2? Well, both James and Glynda are a bit aware of his travels and can safely assume what he may have seen along the way.
> 
> I thought Nora would be a challenge to write because it's a little bit out of my comfort zone, but I feel like I nailed her on the head (no pun intended.)
> 
> As always, I hope I did the other characters justice and please R&R! ^w^


End file.
